Lilac
Made by: CF3 Lilac is Citron's plant. Lilac is a plant from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension, as a Easter plant. Lilac's slowly hurl lilac flower's off of her that an cling to zombies. When clinged, they will slowly poison the zombie it hits, but can't ignore the armor until three lilac flower's have clinged on to the zombie it as attacking. Lilac's hurl the flower's every seven seconds. Appearance Lilac ha a lime green stem which splits into two separate parts. There is a lime green leaf on each side of the stem. On te top of each side of the stem, there are lots and lots of lilac flower's that are magenta and lilac, lilac flowers that seem to be shaped similar to a ninja star. Personality Lilac is a very shy plant. She isn't seen too often around other plants. She enjoy's being alone and doesn't like being bothered unless it's Cocoa Beans, Velatrum or Coconut Cluster due to them being her best friends. Lilac is calm, most of the time. She doesn't seem to worry about zombies that show up. Powers Lilac is a Easter special plant from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension, which attacks zombies by flinging lilac flower's at them. Lilac flowers will cling onto zombies, which can stack up to three. When clinged, the flowers will slowly poison and damage the zombie it hits. Once three are clinged to the zombie, it will be able to ignore armor, but can only fling a flower every 7 seconds. Plant Food ability When Lilac is fed with Plant Food, Lilac will fling a huge flower that can reach zombies in three lanes. Any zombie it hits will be poisoned and will start taking damage. The projectile will also ignore armor, even if there aren't three lilac's clinged. The big lilac will automatically ignore any armor it hits. Friends Lilac is shy, making her not have too many friends, but as mentioned above, she does have three good friends that she rely's on. Those three friends being, Cocoa Beans, Coconut Cluster and Velatrum. Cocoa Beans is a friend due to them both liking Easter and being Easter plants. She is friends with Coconut Cluster due to him being Cocoa Beans friend, and they have a lot of past. Velatrum has been Lilac's friend for a long time. They always stand up for each other like true friends should. Hobbies Lilac enjoys camouflaging herself into other actual lilac plants. This is easy for her not to get seen, as she doesn't have a face and just looks like a regular lilac. Lilac enjoy's visiting the same pond Windbloom and Acewood visit. Lilac often talks to Cocoa Beans about many Easter related things. Trivia *Lilac has no face. **This is because there wasn't room and it would look silly if there were two eyes that weren't really connected to anything. *She is a Easter plant. **This is due to the fact that, Lilac's are common for Easter. Almanac Special: if three lilac's latch on to a zombie with armor, it will ignore the armor. |description = Lilac likes hiding herself in real lilacs! "You will never guess it's me. I look like a regular lilacs. Do regular lilac's have eyes? No, no they don't, so zombies will never find me!" she says. }} Gallery HD Lilac CF3.png|HD Lilac Quotes *"Blooming Poison!" *"You can't see me!" *"GIMMIE CHOCOLATE!" Category:Plants Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:Characters Category:Flowers